<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someday they’ll be grateful by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454032">someday they’ll be grateful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disjointed narratives [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freeverse, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so here’s another nightmare<br/>to keep you<br/>awake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disjointed narratives [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someday they’ll be grateful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you become</p><p>d e a f</p><p>to the screams</p><p>of the </p><p>victims</p><p>(but that makes it sound</p><p>like </p><p>
  <em>you</em>
</p><p>hurt them)</p>
<hr/><p>it’s all their fault</p><p>them, with their</p><p>muddy blood </p><p>(their fault for your</p><p>c h o i c e s)</p><p>how to pretend</p><p>that they</p><p>still</p><p>don’t </p><p>
  <strong>haunt you</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>and your words aren’t </p><p>your own</p><p>just </p><p>
  <em>echoes</em>
</p><p>of other people’s</p><p>sounds</p>
<hr/><p>so here’s another nightmare</p><p>to keep you awake</p><p>at night</p>
<hr/><p>can’t wash the blood </p><p>off your hands?</p><p>don’t worry,</p><p>*death*</p><p>will</p>
<hr/><p>but someday you’ll</p><p>you'll</p><p>you'll</p><p>
  <strong>w i n</strong>
</p><p>and they’ll be</p><p>
  <strong>grateful</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>